This invention relates to the securement of fabrics and like sheet materials such as are used in tents and covers and the like. For example, tents and covers have been fabricated with marginal ties, straps, cords and loops sewn into or otherwise permanently secured to the fabric or sheet material. Thus, their placement is inflexible and often not useable, since there are many situations that involve obstructions or voids at a particular anchor place. Furthermore, the inclusion of anchor means into the fabric or sheet material is costly and subject to damage, failure and deterioration, and ultimate inoperability. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a supplement to and a replacement for the prior art anchor means, and in the form of a strap that is attachable by manipulation to establish a loop secure to the fabric or sheet material of a tent or cover and the like.
The anchor means for tents and covers are located along the edges of and at the corners of the fabric or sheet material thereof. These edges are normally protected with a hem, and reinforced with one or more layers of fabric or sheet material so as to distribute pulling forces of an anchor member attached thereto, such as a grommet or eyelet, or strap, or cord and the like. That is, the prior art anchor means have been permanently sewn into or otherwise secured to the marginal portions of the tent or cover formed of fabric or sheet material (plastic). It is an object of this invention to eliminate the permanency of anchor means and replace the same with an anchor of loop configuration that can be selectively attached wherever required along the marginal portions or at the corners of a tent or cover.
Heretofore, attachments of the type under consideration have involved a multiplicicty of parts and scurement techniques, it being an object of this invention to reduce this anchor to a single monolithic article characterized by austere simplicity and fabricated of inexpensive durable materials. In practice, this anchor is an article fabricated of flat sheet plastic which is pliable so as to be manipulated by bending and twisting without any damage thereto, being manipulated into loop configuration as shown and later described. This article is characterized by a strap with opposite end male and female formations that are releasably locked together by manipulation with the marginal portion of the tent or cover captured thereby for attachment. It is an object of this invention to provide male and female configurations that establish a secure and releasable attachment that can be employed as an anchor for securement to tents and covers, all as circumstances may require.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a universal loop attachment for fabrics and sheet materials, for example to secure wiping clothes, towels, wash rags, flags, drapes, awnings and any like panel. Among these panels are tarps and protective sheeting for covering stored vehicles and furnishings of all kinds. It is significant that each situation has its peculiarities with respect to placement of these Loop Attachments, all as circumstances may require.